Destiny Meets Heart
by HoneyLissaBee
Summary: Just before summer, Faragonda reveals part of a secret to the Winx Club. Now, as sophomores, the Winx Girls, Mirta, and some freshmen from Alfea and Cloud Tower learn that the truth about light and dark magic isn't as black and white as they had thought.
1. Prologue

**This is a co-authored fanfic by Lissa (18) and Christine (16), written originally in 2006. We have recently decided to rewrite this fanfiction and expand on the story. We will primarily be using information from the United States dub of the show, however some details may come from the original series. Please feel free to give us constructive criticism. I (Lissa) definitely do not mind flames.**

**Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the rights to the Winx Club. If we did, all of the characters would not be unhealthily thin, half of the show would not revolve around a need to have a boyfriend, and more importantly, we would not use our online resources to create websites and forums that convince children that Winx is real, and if they believe they can grow fairy wings and attend Alfea. However, we do own the plotline and our own original characters.**

Prologue

by Lissa

_"Girls, I would like to have a word with you," The white-haired headmistress folded her hands at her desk. She looked older than usual, and it was clear that she was tired. All of the students and staff in the Magix Schools were worn out; only a few days before they had joined together at the Alfea campus in the final battle against the infamous three witches and the Army of Decay. Though the last few days of school were to be spent finishing up final examinations, Headmistresses Faragonda and Griffin, as well as Headmaster Saladin agreed that their students had proven themselves in a battle in a way that a traditional exam would never be able to show. For the first time in Magix history, every single student passed at the end of the year with honors. _

_A red-headed fairy spoke for herself and her four best friends. "What is it Ms. Faragonda?" The expressions on the faces of the five fairies would have been worry, had their eyes not been drooping. They had become used to these private meetings with the Headmistress, but for some reason there was always some bit of bad news. _

_None of the girls had the energy to deal with one of those infamous announcements. _

_"Please, sit down girls," A weak smile appeared on the headmistress's face. "I would like to know if you have heard the news about how the Cloud Tower student, Mirta, will be attending school here at Alfea at the start of the next semester."_

_Flora, fairy of nature, nodded. "We're really glad she's going to be here next year."_

_"So, you do not have a problem with a witch attending our school? You must understand that my decision to enroll Mirta in Alfea is final, but I also know that there will be much disagreement about this."_

_"Well, actually Ms. F," Musa shifted nervously in her seat. "I am a little nervous about having Mirta here. I mean, she's cool and all, but she still _is _a witch. Witches and I don't do well together-especially after they ganged up on me and cornered me in Downtown Magix."_

_"I totally get that Mirta is a nice girl, and I'm, like, glad she's going to be at Alfea next year, but she is still a witch," Stella finally spoke up. "Alfea is the school for fairies. We've never actually had a witch here before-except for when we were fighting Icy, Darcy, and Stormy_

_"Yeah," Musa added. "And they weren't attending classes with us."_

_The soft spoken nature fairy became agitated. "Mirta's a really nice girl you guys. I don't think it matters that she is a witch if she has a good heart."_

_The headmistress nodded approvingly. "Besides, girls, you are incorrect in stating that there have not been witches as students at Alfea. I, myself, was a Cloud Tower-Alfea transfer student."_

_Instantly, five jaws dropped and ten eyes widened. _

_The headmistress nodded understandingly. "I am not going to reveal much to you about everything yet because it will give you an unfair advantage over the other students, but I will tell you that the sophomore year curriculum deals intensely on the studies of the balance of power, light and dark power sources, and the like. I am hoping that Mirta's presence in this school will help the students understand these lessons." _

_"You mean Mirta's just going to be here as some kind of visual aid?" Bloom asked defensively. "That's not right."_

_Calmly, Ms. Faragonda shook her head. "Not at all Bloom. I think Mirta belongs here regardless of the lessons you will be taught next year. It is the right place for her."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

by Christine

Through the clouds came a massive subway floating a long the Magix sky. Gradually, the subway car landed gently at the subway station in Downtown Magix.

A brunette with straight honey colored hair stepped out of the navy striped white vehicle. The girl had an emerald green shirt, gray shorts, and green flip flops. A dark greenish gray bracelet was on her wrist. She dragged her purple and green luggages behind her. Her arms were aching due to the weight of the bags. The girl crossed the street toward the bus stop on the corner. Pushing past the busy pedestrians, she approached a blue eyed, dark haired girl with blond highlights, sitting on the bench with her hot pink suitcases. The blue eyed girl grinned the moment she saw her friend.

"Arlene! I've been waiting on you for the past thirty minutes!" The blue eyed girl yelled, getting up to hug her friend.

Nearby pedestrians turned their heads. Many sent glares in annoyance. Others shot mean looks their way. Arlene blushed.

"Claudia..." Arlene began gasping for air. Claudia had her in a tight hold. "You..are emb...arrasing us. And I...can't... breathe..."

"Oops!! Sorry! And they can stare all they want. They are just jealous cause I'm gorgeous! I mean who wouldn't be? Just check out this hot pink shirt, signature juice black mini skirt, and these rockin' black boots!" Claudia tossed back her long silky hair.

Arlene rolled her eyes and set her belongings next to the numerous amount of luggage Claudia had. Arlene couldn't help but smile, typical Claudia. She knew majority of Claudia's suitcases were of clothing.

"So...I see you got bangs again. They are quite lovely by the way! You look so cute! Trying to impress those Red Fountain boys I see." Claudia said as she analyzed her best friend's appearance.

"Thanks Claud." Arlene grinned, these were one of the few times Claudia didn't criticize her appearance or outfit.

"You look great hun! But, you could have left that bracelet at home girlfriend. That shade of green makes me sick! Ugh! But don't you worry. I'll be here to help you all year!" Claudia winked.

Arlene knew it was too good to be true. Claudia was going to diss something she was wearing.

"Uhm, hello? Don't tell me that you totally didn't notice. I was waiting for you to comment on my hair!" Claudia pouted as she twirled a few strands of hair around her finger.

Arlene looked puzzled, "Of course I did," She lied, "And it looks amazing on you! But I didn't expect you to lose the blond hair. What made you go for the change?"

"Well sweetie," Claudia said as she began opening her lip gloss tube, "My fourteenth hair stylist convinced me to go for an edgy look. She left some blond hair in to keep it girly, ya know? She also cut this ah-mazing swooping bang for me. Don't you just love how the bangs have blond streaks in them?"

"It's different. And I like it." Arlene replied while she watched the bus arriving from the sky to the bus station. "It's the bus to Alfea up ahead, come on, let's get our things!"

"Someone's excited and anxious for fairy school. Let me tell ya, I'd-"

"Rather be out on my yacht or shopping. You've said that a million times. I just really want to further my knowledge of my Winx and really get to know who I am. I think Alfea can really help."

Claudia applied her lip gloss and watched as Arlene struggled with her luggage.

"I know a spell that can come in handy,"Claudia put her lip gloss back in her purse, "Shrinko Dominko, Shrink this luggage for me oh."

All the luggage shrunk to the size of quarters.

Arlene began placing each of them in her back pocket, "You're a life saver Claudia." She said while she began stepping onto the bus.

"Oh don't mention it." Claudia replied while she entered. She began searching her purse for bus tokens.  
"But I have a question about you-know-who. I hope you got the info for me."

Arlene managed to find two available seats on the fourth row of the bus and motioned to Claudia that they would be sitting there. "I did, I got your info. So what's the question?" Arlene asked as she took her seat by the small rectangular window. She hated that her view of Magix was limited through the small window, but that's what you get for a cheap ride.

Claudia deposited two gold bus tokens in through the slot of a silver box. She had agreed to pay for Arlene's ride to Alfea if she obtained the information she desperately longed for.

"So is Tristan still single?!" Claudia asked eagerly. She took her seat next to Arlene and crossed her legs. Her big blue eyes widened, focusing on Arlene's response.

"Yes, he sure is." Arlene answered.

"Claudia let out a deep sigh of relief and began taking her white designer sunglasses from her big black purse. There was the letter "C" in diamonds on the center of the handbag. "I miss him so much, really I do!" She began wiping the lenses of her sunglasses, "Why do we have to be on this stupid break?! I love your brother!"

"Don't cry Claudia." Arlene tried comforting her, she knew that her best friend was in love with her brother.

Claudia couldn't help but laugh, "Oh puh-lease! I'm not going to cry, I'm not wearing water-proof mascara. But... has he said anything about me lately?"

"Not lately." Arlene bit down on her bottom lip, as if that could stop Claudia from freaking out.

"Oh em gee!!!" Claudia yelled. Other passengers hissed. Arlene rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever! So what does that mean? Is he over me? Could he be seeing another girl? Maybe he's-"

"No, he isn't! He always introduces me to his new love interests. You guys are on a break remember. I know he misses you. We'll see what happens."

Claudia sighed, "Fine." she put her sunglasses on to hide her worried expression. Then put her head on Arlene's shoulder.

Arlene sighed as well, she was more concerned of her journey this year in Alfea. She could certainly care less about Claudia and Tristan's on and off relationship.

--

"Guys, I can't believe we scored a dorm in the Dragonfire wing!" Bloom exclaimed as she dove onto the sofa of their new dorm. The Dragonfire wing dorms were reserved for seniors and highly accomplished juniors, but the Winx Club were honored by the Alfea staff and given the opportunity to stay in the Dragonfire wing.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Well duh! We like totally saved the day Bloom. Plus, it's in honor of you. Why wouldn't we get a dorm on this wing?"

"Hey, we weren't the only ones who helped defeat the Army of Decay and the Trix." Flora pointed out.

Musa nodded, "Home girl's right. Alfea students, Red Fountain students, and even those witches helped."

"We all worked together." Tecna added, "And speaking of witches, is Mirta really still attending Alfea this year?"

"Ms. Faragonda seemed serious about it yo." Musa sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm not feelin' it."

"Whether we like it or not, we still need to welcome Mirta into our school you guys." Flora spoke with agitation, "It's not fair to alienate her like that. We are the only ones she knows at Alfea as of right now. Let's be nice."

Stella frowned, "But-!"

"Flora is right. We need to be as welcoming as we can. Mirta doesn't fit in with those Cloud Tower witches, so let's not treat her like one." Bloom agreed.

Tecna shut a manual she was reading and set it down on their blue coffee table, "On a happier note," Tecna turned to Musa who was still unsure about Mirta's arrival, "When is our new roommate coming with the pixies?"

"Oh my dance camp buddy, Layla! I'm not sure actually, she's not even sure. But she will definitely be here by the end of this week. I heard she was having a little difficulty. She's so mysterious."

Flora grinned, "I hope soon. I can't wait to meet her."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By Lissa

Headmistress Griffin looked out the window of her newly refurbished office and sighed. Normally, she loved looking out over Magix's Black Mud Swamp. When she first became headmistress of Cloud Tower, her office was in another wing of the school. It didn't take long for her to decide that a smaller office would be worth it for the view. She found looking out the window almost therapeutic. However, she had not been herself lately. Though she would never admit it, she was not prepared for the start of the new school year. She closed her eyes and cackled softly. She doubted she would ever recover from the previous year.

A slight smile appeared on her worn expression. Even those in a school of mayhem and misery had the tendency to see the glass as half-full on occasion. There would be fewer new students who would need to adjust to the school. Naturally, the freshmen would all be new students, but this year very few new students would be in the other classes. There simply was no room. Most years a number of students did poorly in school and were not invited to return to Cloud Tower.

The year before, all of the Cloud Tower students had passed with honors. To a slight degree, Griffin was grateful that Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and the Army of Decay caused so much damage. Everybody was too relieved that the magical realms had been saved to care much that many students, who would have otherwise not been allowed to return to Cloud Tower, had received the same final score as those students who put forth their best effort from the start.

The old clock chimed, breaking the silence and Griffin's train of thought. With a final sigh, she rose from her chair. There would be more time to worry and reflect at another time. The start of the school year was quickly approaching, whether she was ready for it or not.

--

"Are you coming or not?" A girl grumbled. She crossed her arms, running her tongue along her lip ring.

Another girl stumbled behind, her black ballet flats sliding on the damp grass. Functionality and fashion didn't always go hand-in-hand, but then again the shoes were not exactly made for running. Panting, she managed to make out a few words: "Hold on, Beatrix!"

Beatrix rolled her eyes. "I'd like to get to CT _before _everybody sees me with a _firstie_," she said the last word as if it were some kind of bug or contagious disease. "I'm a senior now, and I don't need someone to know that I'm related a firstie. I've worked hard enough for this reputation and I don't need _you_ to ruin it for me."

An outsider never would've guessed the two were related. Both were pretty pale, but Beatrix's skin seemed almost ghastly. The younger girl, Sierra, at least had _some _color in her cheeks, and her face was dotted with freckles. Beatrix's eyes were a deep burgandy color, while Sierra's were green, though they looked blue or teal in certain lights. The elder's navy hair was styled into a sharp mohawk, a stark contrast to the long gentle waves of her sister's hair. Sierra was never sure what color to call her hair. Some people said it was strawberry blonde, but others described it as "honey colored." The only thing everybody could agree to was that her highlights were definitely blonde, and her new haircut definitely accented those natural highlights.

Even their clothing was completely different. Beatrix wore a tight gold skirt, blue tube-top, and black spiked boots. Sierra took a slightly more conservative approach with her black denim jeans, and a white camisole under an asparagus green wrap top. She wore a matching green headband with a small bow and gold accent, allowing her full fringe to hang down. While Beatrix accented her outfit with a few well-placed facial piercings, Sierra opted for a gold chain belt just below her waist and a copper and gold necklace.

"Maybe you'd be able to keep up if you actually _used _that shrinking spell on your bag," Beatrix chastised.

"I _did_," an exasperated Sierra tried to explain.

Beatrix cackled and shook her head. "I don't know how you got accepted into Cloud Tower. You should at least be able to use a basic spell like that."

Sierra didn't say anything as she dragged her suitcase behind her. _At least the packing spell worked, _she tried to reassure herself. One suitcase with wheels was more than enough. Fortunately, she managed to shrink everything, but the suitcase.

"I'm not waiting around for you. Have fun trying to get there," Beatrix cackled once again as she sped up ahead.

"Oh no," Sierra groaned softly, looking first at her bag and then at the tall winding staircase of the Cloud Tower Castle. She closed her eyes for a moment before proceeding to drag the suitcase up the stairs. The clouds that lingered among the castle seemed to be darker than usual. She, like everybody else, knew the storm-like clouds were an indication of the high concentration of dark magic in the air. She just hoped they weren't also foreshadowing some kind of inevitable doom she faced trying to carry such a large suitcase up those creaky stairs.

--

"It's not fair," a green-haired witch complained to her classmate. "We were stuck in the dungeons here because of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and we don't even get a remodeled campus or anything?"

"I know! Go figure! Those three _stay _here and the place pretty much stays in one piece! Meanwhile, Alfea gets a whole new wing."

"They're working on an entire new _campus _for Red Fountain!" a third girl added. "And I hear that everything in the new Red Fountain campus and the new Alfea wing is state-of-the-art. Meanwhile, we're stuck with the same old stuff from last year."

The green-haired witch growled. "It's like we're being punished or something. Look, just because we go to the same school that the Trix did does _not_ mean we're to blame for what happened."

"Get this. I hear the new Alfea wing is being named after the Dragonfire, in honor of that Bloom girl."

"That's _another _thing I don't get! If it weren't for that pixie Icy, Darcy, and Stormy never would've summoned the Army of Decay. I just _love _how she gets all the credit when she's part of the problem," the green-haired girl rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Where's our credit? We fought just as hard as that Bloom girl. Sure, she and that Solarian girl and the Specialists helped rescue us, but Bloom didn't actually fight until the last battle."

"Guess that's the curse of being a witch. Everybody hates you if you use your powers for wickedness, but nobody really cares even if you actually use them for good once and a while."

--


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
By Christine

Despite the fact that Arlene was wearing flip flops, she managed to maintain a good distance between her and Claudia. The two best friends had just arrived outside the castle of Alfea. It was a perfect day for the start of a new school year. The weather was a mild temperature with a calm, comforting breeze. Arlene continued sprinting through the beautiful, glowing green grass, as if she were going to be late.

Claudia struggled behind, "ARLENE!" she yelled, looking down at her high heeled boots not daring to continue this "race". "I am so done running girl! These boots aren't made for running!!"

"Oh come on drama queen. I'm already at the gate. Now just waiting on you, slow poke." Arlene grumbled.

"Chiiiill out. I've made it." Claudia lifted her finger, pointing at her designer handbag on her arm. A small, rectangular mirror emerged from the handbag. As Claudia snapped her fingers, the mirror transformed into a full body mirror. "You got to always look good. First impressions are everything ya know." She then began checking everything. From make up to her outfit from head to toe.

"Can we just go already?!" Arlene was growing impatient.

Claudia snapped her fingers and the mirror shrunk to the small, rectangular figure it once was. She then lifted her finger again and watched as the now small again mirror floated safely back into her handbag. "I'm ready."

The two girls entered through the Alfea entrance gate. The courtyard was filled with fairies everywhere. Some fairies were already settled in and simply enjoying the nice day outside. Others wandered around puzzled and appearing to be lost. There was a steady flow of fairies entering the building after checking in. Suitcases and bags were everywhere.

Arlene wandered past a few confused fairies, obviously freshmen as she was. Claudia grabbed Arlene's arm, dragging her into the right direction. Arlene looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?! Narnia told me where to go. She said to find and check in first before wandering around looking lost. Hahaha." Claudia chuckled as they continue walking.

Arlene gave a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing your sister attended Alfea for two years. She's going to be a lot of help to us."

"Don't forget she was named Honor Fairy of the year last year and she's Valedictorian of the Junior Class. And Junior Class President!" Claudia tossed her hair, "Oh she's going to make a great Queen of Lunix someday."

"So how are we going to find Ms. Griselda? We don't know what she looks like."

"No worries." Claudia pointed to a fairly old woman who had not yet sprouted gray hair. She was tall with an odd figure. Her glasses sat at the end of her nose. "There she is! Just as my sister described her."

---

"Bloom don't sweat it. You're going to do fine." Flora tried reassuring her friend. The Winx Club was sitting down in the living room of their new dorm in the Dragonfire wing. They were trying to calm down a nervous Bloom.

Bloom had to give a speech in front of the whole Alfea student body and staff after the disaster that occurred with the Trix and the Army of Decay at the end of last school year. The speech was to praise the student body and staff for their efforts. She was to also welcome everyone back, assuring them a fantastic school year.

Bloom sighed, tugging on a loose string on her shirt. "I'm just so nervous! I don't want to mess up, ya know? This is nerve-wracking."

Musa laughed. "Girl, you can kick butt with the Dragonfire but you can't give a speech?"

Stella giggled. "Pop star over there is right. Don't forget we'll be on stage with you, Bloom! All you really had to worry about is wearing a nice presentable outfit. You know you can hit up my wardrobe, with my permission of course, anytime!"

"Really Stell?" Bloom's eyes shifted to Stella's room. She could see Stella's closest which had almost unlimited selections of designer and couture to try on. Bloom became less tense.

"Of course! Duh! I'll help you find something stunning. I have the perfect outfit for you. I wore it during a Solarian press conference. It's comfy and casual yet sophisticated. Come on let's check it out."

Tecna shifted in her seat, not looking up from the manual she was deeply engaged in. "Don't be in there too long Stella. Ms. Faragonda wants the Winx Club to be there before the Orientation starts. We can not be late."  
---

"First Name and Place of Origin." Griselda spoke bitterly, looking up from her clipboard. Her eyes had a cold, intense lock on Claudia who happened to be focused on her manicured nails. "Excuse me, but we do not have time to waste here. Either you check in, or get out!"

"Hold your horses Ms. G! I'm Princess Claudia of Lunix." Claudia flipped her dark hair back which happened to be glowing in the sunlight. This aggravated Griselda.

Arlene sighed quietly behind Claudia. "Watch the attitude." She whispered.

Griselda looked up from her clipboard again, a frown was still visible on her face."Hmm...I don't see it! I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list. We turn you into a-"

"L-U-N-I-X. That's what I get for saying Lunix with some class." Claudia crossed her arms, smirking at Griselda.

Griselda looked surprised. Her left eyebrow rose with suspicion. "You don't happen to be related to Princess Narnia of Lunix...do you?"

Claudia giggled, "Of course I am! That's my sister alright."

"You two are _just _a like." Griselda rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "I've got my eyes on you, diva. NEXT!"

"Arlene of Elementia." Arlene twirled her index finger around her honey colored hair nervously.

"You're on the list. A much more promising student, I see." Griselda smirked at Claudia this time.

Claudia pouted, mumbling something under her breath.

"Harmony wing. Head over there immediately. You need to settle in before the Orientation. Don't be late." Griselda tapped the old-fashioned watch on her wrist.

"Don't worry Ms.G!' Claudia winked at the bitter woman. "Arlene, did you see that old school watch on wrist? That is so ten centuries ago." she whispered.

Arlene grabbed Claudia dashing toward the castle's entrance. "Come on! I can't wait to see our dorm!"

---

"So Bloom, are you ready?" Tecna asked, analyzing the expression on Bloom's face.

The members of the Winx Club took their seats at the front row of the Alfea Assembly Hall. The Assembly Hall had an old Victorian design to it. A big golden chandelier hung in the center of the room. The front row was reserved for highly accomplished students and staff members. This was just another privilege the Winx Club had earned.

"I am ready!" Bloom smiled shyly.

--

"Arlene of Elementia...Claudia of Lunix..." Arlene read from the dry erase board that hung from the old maple door of their room. "Mirta...and Melanie..."

"Whoever these Mirta and Melanie girls are," Claudia opened the brass knob of their door, "They better be nice cause I don't wanna have to put them in their place!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm nice." An average sized girl stood before them in the middle of their dorm. She was a red head with a blue streak hanging on the left side of her hair. Her hair was barely chin length. She wore dark makeup and had a white shirt with a pumpkin on it. The red head was also wearing a black sleeveless jacket and a red skirt. "Hi. I'm Mirta and I'm your new roommate."

Arlene and Claudia exchanged glances suspiciously. Arlene finally spoke up.

"Are you a witch?" Arlene asked, now regretting being the first to speak. That was Claudia's thing. Certainly not hers.

Mirta nodded.

"Then what in Magix's name are you doing here?!" Claudia began taking a few steps backwards. She had heard a few stories about the witches in Magix from her sister, Narnia,and knew that they were always up to no good.

"Aren't witches supposed to be at Cloud Tower? I believe that's what your school is called, right?" Arlene asked, waiting for an explanation.

Mirta nodded again. "You are exactly right, but, I'm attending Alfea this year."

Claudia laughed. "Last time I checked the brochure, this was Alfea School for Fairies!"

Mirta nodded once more. "Headmistress Griffin and Ms. Faragonda have worked out my stay here. Just think of me as a foreign exchanged student!" Mirta chuckled uneasily, hoping to ease the tension between her and her new roommate.

"Cool." Arlene gave a welcoming smile. "I'm Arlene. Nice to meet you!"

Claudia kept her distance between Mirta and waved. "I'm Princess Claudia of Lunix! I guess I can give you a chance. I just don't want to wake up hexed!"

"Don't worry. I'm not like the other witches! Just ask the Winx Club, they know me pretty well." Mirta gave a more relaxed smile now that she was accepted by her roommates.

"The Winx Club?" Not really paying attention to the conversation anymore, Arlene's eyes were wandering around the dorm. It was indeed small as it was only meant for four students. Two bedrooms were located on the left. The bathroom to the left of the bedrooms. A moderate sized TV was stationed hanging on the front wall. A pink coffee table was in the middle of the room. A blue couch for two was on the back wall. One green beanbag chair was on both sides of the blue coach. There was a green rug in the center of the dorm under the coffee table. And a mini refrigerator was set at the right hand corner of the dorm. Arlene admired the pure white walls.

"Yeah the Winx Club! You haven't heard of them? Those are my friends." Mirta moved a strand of hair away from her pale face. "Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. They've saved my butt a couple times."

Claudia suddenly dropped the lip gloss tube she had in her hand. "Stella...?" Claudia seemed to be in a trance.

"Uh Claudia? Are you okay...?" Arlene rushed over to her friend and grabbed the lip gloss tube she had dropped.

Claudia seemed unphased. "Princess Stella of Solaria? Are you kidding me?! You _know_ her?!"

Mirta smiled as she began to approach a starstruck Claudia. "Yep. That's her."

Claudia screamed. "THAT'S MY IDOL! Icompletelyforgotsheattendedschoolhereand-"

"Slow down! We don't understand a word you're saying." Arlene giggled putting an arm around her best friend.

Mirta grinned. "How about I introduce you and Arlene to her after the orientation. In fact, how about the whole Winx Club? You will love them. They are all really nice girls."

"M-meet Prin-cess Ste-lla?" with that said, Claudia fainted in Arlene's arms. Arlene shrugged.

"Is she okay?" Mirta's face wore a worried expression.

Arlene laughed. "Don't worry. I'll get the cold water." Arlene lifted her right hand, moving her fingers slowly. Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open, inviting the sound of running water pouring out of the faucet into the living room. A stream of cold water made a bee line through the bathroom and splashed Claudia's face. Claudia's eyes slowly opened.

"Looks like she's back." Mirta giggled."What's she going to be like when she actually gets the chance to meet Stella?"

"Stella..." Claudia whispered, fainting again instantly.

"Oh boy." Arlene and Mirta laughed.

--

"Welcome to Alfea!" An elderly woman with white and gray hair stood on the stage before the crowded Alfea Assembly Hall. She had a round figure and was of average height. Her glasses sat at the end of her nose just like Griselda's however, she was much shorter than her. She grinned at the students. "I am your Headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. We will begin our orientation with the school song. As many of you may know, we are lucky to have a great musically talented individual in our student body. This young lady will be singing the school song for us. Musa, please come on up."

Musa rose from her seat shyly as the crowd of eager students cheered her on. She went up the steps of the stage. Her heels clicked on her way up and all the way to the microphone. Musa grinned.

"Traditionally, our school choir performs the tune but we decided to showcase Musa's talent." Faragonda smiled at Musa who appeared ready to perform. "Here's Musa!"

"Oh Alfea, Oh Alfea, our school makes us proooooud. When you cheer for all our glory, always cheer out loooooooud. The best and brightest gather here from all the many realms! Learning potions, transformations, and empowering SPELLS, ALFEA TEACH US WEEeelll." Musa took a bow as the crowd gave her a round of applause. Musa continued grinning as she high-fived her friends when she arrived at her seat.

"I went to her concert!" Arlene watched as Musa and her friends giggled. "She came to Elementia when she was on tour."

Mirta whistled. "She's really good, isn't she?"

Arlene and Claudia exchanged excited looks. "Definitely!"

took the stage once more. This time with .

"As I said before, Welcome all! I'm , your headmistress. I'm an Alfea Alumni and a former fairy godmother. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses which will take over your realms. Each of you are unique, you all have different sources of power and diverse origins but, our mission is the same: to help each of you become the best you can be! Naturally, we expect you to do your best at all times." took a few steps back allowing to have her turn at the microphone.

Griselda still had a frown plastered on her face. "First things first, our code of behavior. If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled. Isn't that right Princess Stella?"

Stella bowed her head and shifted nervously in her seat. She began muttering something under her breath. Eyes turned in her direction.

"Two years ago she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell. This brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at anytime!"

Stella could still feel several eyes fixed on her. "I was trying to create a new shade of pink! Sheesshhh."

Griselda smirked and continued. "We believe discipline is the only way to prepare you for the world out there. Which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what!" Griselda's eyes scanned the crowd. Freshmen shook in fear. "We don't have a punishment for that since nothing we could do could be as terrible as what they would do to you if they catch you there!" Griselda moved back from the microphone allowing Faragonda to speak her last words.

"This is going to be an exciting year for all of you! Remember everyone, let's make this a great year. Oh, and of course use every opportunity to connect to your winx." Faragonda winked at Bloom who had her arms crossed and her head down. She knew she was up next. "Next, will Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna take the stage? We have a speech that will be presented by a fairy that most definitely needs to be honored."

The audience made a soft roar as they cheered. The girls hurried up the steps on the left of the stage and stood in front of their fellow peers and professors. Bloom stepped forward.

Claudia couldn't sit still. "Stella's up there!" she pointed at the beautiful blond.

Arlene and Mirta sighed. Arlene rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bloom. I'm here with my four best friends in the whole realms: Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Last year's huge and incredible accomplishment wasn't accomplished by just me. There was no way I could have taken down the Trix and the Army of Decay alone. It took not only these wonderful fairies on the stage with me, but also you wonderful fairies sitting in your seats right now. And not only us, but the Red Fountain heroes and even the witches of Cloud Tower. An event like that shows how well school with different backgrounds can really come together at such a time to defend what they cherish." Bloom gave a genuine smile to the crowd who began applauding her. The entire hall was filled with cheer. "I am honored to be an Alfea fairy! This is going to be a great year to grow in our winx! I am super excited. And cheers to the new Dragonfire wing!" With that, the Winx Club headed back to their seats in the front row.

Faragonda stepped forward to the microphone for the last time. "Oh, and before I forget, I have a very exciting announcement to make. As is the Alfea tradition, we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red Fountain School of heroics and bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home."

"But not too friendly!" Griselda made contact with Ms. Faragonda. "Chaperones will be there, and love spells and crush potions will be forbidden!"

"But dancing is encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all." Ms. Faragonda continued. "So I'm sure you'll have a lovely time! I remember my first dance at Alfea. I met my husband there. Princess Stella and Princess Narnia were head of the dance committee so be sure to thank them for their hard work." Narnia and Stella stood up in the front row. The crowd applauded. "Well anyway, have a great school year!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading this fanfic. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Feel free to check out my other Winx Club stories and review them!**

**Note: I will be out of town and without internet access for about a week starting August 1, 2009. I apologize for the delay this will cause my fanfictions.**

**Author's Challenge: I've decided to add in a few references to semi-popular culture. They can be references to singers/songs, television shows, places, brands, or whatever. For example, I may mention people in Magix using birds to send quick messages to friends, referencing the social networking site, Twitter. Or, we could add a scene where the Winx girls and pixies are eating fruit for breakfast and Kiko is being chased by the pixies. This would be a reference to Trix yogurt and/or cereal. Some of these references may be more obvious than others. If you spot any (or think you may have) post it in a review.**

Chapter Four

By Lissa

Rumors stated that the new Red Fountain campus might come close to the height of the Cloud Tower castle, but it would also be technologically advanced. Where Cloud Tower had large winding staircases, Red Fountain would have elevators.

About a quarter of the way up the stairs, Sierra silently vowed that she would not go down the stairs again until semester break. By the halfway point, she decided to skip her break and wait until the end of the school year. As she dragged her bag up the last flight of stairs, she changed her mind once more; she would stay in the castle until she graduated from Cloud Tower.

Exhausted, Sierra let out a sigh as she took the last few steps. A few witches stood around outside the castle door. A couple stood off by themselves, but most of them were talking with others. They were all older, probably juniors, maybe seniors. She remained standing at the top of the staircase, careful not to make eye contact with any of the other students. If they were juniors, it would be okay, but she knew it was best to avoid a run-in with the senior witches on her first day. On Planet Earth, it would mean trouble for her on Freshman Friday. At Cloud Tower, the trouble would last for the year.

"So, I take it you're one of the new students," A woman cackled as she lifted her mug of tea. She was rather short and stout, some would even go as far as describing her as 'round.' Her lilac hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "I'm assisting Lady Griffin in helping students check in today. Please state your name and place of origin."

"I'm Sierra and I'm from the Lotus Diamond Cluster."

The woman looked down at her clipboard and nodded. "Yes. You have a sister, Beatrix who is a senior here, correct?"

Sierra nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. The Headmistress will give the freshmen their dorm assignments. Please head towards the main meeting hall."

"Um, where is that?"

The lady took a sip of tea and pointed towards the main staircase. "Go downstairs until you get to a door near the bottom of the steps, then just take the staircase behind the door. The hall is at the top of one of the turrets."

She wanted nothing more than to collapse right then and there.

--

The City of Magix was not what one would call a small city. Some would even say the term "city" was an underestimate. The crowds of young students had died down since earlier in the day, and most of the remaining students were ones who already knew their way around town.

She was definitely _not _one of those students.

With a sigh, she sat down on one of the benches and took out her cell phone to call her friend-the same friend who talked her into this in the first place. She pressed the keypad a couple times before closing the phone. "Of course I forget to charge it," she muttered in frustration.

_This would be a whole lot easier if I had any idea where I was going. _The pink haired pixie of portals had promised to help, but she was nowhere to be found. Neither was Digit with her electronic maps and gismos.

It really wasn't their fault. It was sort of a holiday for the pixies. All anybody ever knew was that it was an annual celebration, but it was never at the same time each year. Chatta mentioned that it happened at the time when certain planets and stars aligned. They were pretty unpredictable planets; they only realized the day before that the time for the celebration was approaching.

She should have taken it as a sign. Those planets aligning meant she was in a strange city trying to find her way around alone.

And there was _nothing _she hated more than being alone.

There was a payphone near the bench, but a quick glance at her watch told her orientations at the schools were starting soon. Even if they hadn't started yet, things would be too busy for her friend to answer the phone. She wasn't going to waste her money to leave a voicemail message; it would just leave her stranded by the same payphone.

She looked down at her hands and winced. The air in Magix wasn't considered dry to most people, but most people didn't grow up in a planet near so much water either. She slathered some lotion on to soothe her dry, cracked hands. Then, she brought the hands to her face and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm. Frazzleberry Crème," she sighed, momentarily forgetting her problems.

Looking up again, she saw the inter-realm subway fly overhead. She knew how to get back to the train station. Going home wouldn't be too hard.

Except it took weeks of convincing before her stubborn, overprotective parents would even _consider _letting her go. Going back now was out of the question.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to go in the first place. Musa had talked a lot about how great Alfea was. It was the best fairy school in the realms, but that never came up in conversations. She was too busy talking about her friends. They were great friends- "the best" as Musa described.

The Winx Club was the reason she did not want to be there.

--

The Cloud Tower library was right outside the school's main meeting hall, and Sierra took immediate note of that detail of the castle. Somewhere within the room _had _to be a spell she could use to obliterate those stairs.

There was no time to look for a spell though. _Besides, I can't even use a simple luggage shrinking spell. How would I manage to actually obliterate the stairs in Cloud Tower? _The corner of her lips curled upward in a slight smile at her thoughts.

She pushed the heavy door open. The meeting hall was large, but at the same time it was small compared to the meeting hall at Alfea and the Red Fountain arena. That was understandable though; there was little chance that anybody except for the Cloud Tower Witches would gather there. Red Fountain and Alfea often joined together for special events. They needed the extra room.

Scanning the room with her eyes, she quickly noticed a crowd of students who had congregated on one side of the room. She could spot the fear in their young eyes, and she was sure the other students could as well. She wondered how many freshmen, herself included, would become victim to the senior witches. She bit her lower lip and sat down near the other freshmen.

--

"Welcome students," An older purple-haired witch spoke from her platform suspended above the ground. "I am Lady Griffin, your headmistress for your time at Cloud Tower, and I also have the potential to become your worst enemy if you get on my bad side."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Now, to start off I would like to thank the returning students for your help in defeating Icy, Darcy, and Stormy last year. This year, I will not be so lenient on misbehavior. If any of you cross the line even once you will be instantly expelled. You all should know where that line is, and if you have any doubts you should not take that risk."

Sierra frowned. Rules that were too vague bothered her. It's too easy for favoritism to occur in the first place, but according to Griffin anybody could be expelled. Griffin was the one who determined if a student was misbehaving.

Still, she had to trust her headmistress.

"Now, as you may know, Alfea and Red Fountain are having their annual back-to-school dance. You would think that they would invite us since we helped defeat the Trix, but like usual we were not invited."

Nobody was surprised. The annual dance never included the witches of Cloud Tower, and nobody really had any hope that things would change. The Alfea fairies and Red Fountain specialists had a special bond- an alliance. They depended on teamwork. The witches knew better. They had learned early on not to trust anyone. They relied first on themselves; it was the only safe thing to do."

"Ms. Griffin," a brave, or possibly just foolish, sophomore spoke out from the crowd. "Are we having that contest to sabotage the dance again this year? Cause I had some ideas and I kinda wanted to try to win the prize."

A few brave souls gasped, but most, Sierra included, just sat in silence with eyes widened.

The headmistress did not respond, purposely allowing the suspense to build. The students, including the sophomore who spoke before, were frozen in fear.

She slowly exhaled, looking straight into the eyes of the sophomore. "Magix is still recovering from the damages of last year. If something happens the school district may threaten to kick us out of our school. When I said there was a zero-tolerance policy, I meant it. An invasion into Alfea could mean our end."

A couple students relaxed a little, but most remained unmoving. Most of the returning students questioned their fear of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy the year before; those three witches were nothing compared to Lady Griffin.

--

"Now, sophomores, juniors, and seniors, please report to your dormitories," Griffin instructed the students. "Quickly now."

The cluster of freshmen remained where they were sitting.

"Now, I will call you alphabetically by first name. You will come, take your room assignment, and then go straight to your room."

"Amy...Catherine...Christine... Hannelore...Kristine...Melissa...Rachelle...Roxanne..."

Sierra watched as slowly, one-by-one, the students filtered out of the room until, at last, she was left alone.

"Sierra," Griffin's voice was no longer hard. "I decided to wait to give you your dorm assignment. There were some last minute changes, and because of that you will have the room to yourself. I advise you not to tell any of the other students of this."

Sierra nodded. "Thank you, Lady Griffin."

"One more thing."

"Yes, ma'am."

"As long as you do your best, there is nothing to be afraid of. You have potential. I can see it in you."

--

Sierra walked down the twisted hallway towards her room. There was a name on the door above her own, but it had been rubbed off. There was just enough left to make it seem as if she had a roommate; she couldn't make out the name.

The door creaked as it opened. Most of the people in Magix hated the dark, cold feeling of Cloud Tower, but Sierra didn't mind. It had a charm in itself. Red Fountain's current campus was earthy and rustic, but rumors stated the new campus would be modern. Alfea's campus was soft, light, and airy. It held some ancient magic treasures, but it also underwent upgrades and changes.

Cloud Tower remained unchanged, aside from some decorative upgrades. They did not have the luxuries of new equipment. Their floors squeaked; chairs and tables wobbled. The beds were hard, and the blankets that the school provided were thin.

Nobody really seemed to mind. Somewhere, among the run-down school, was a charm in itself. The antique furniture, though much of it was broken, had history in the school. To many, the school was a reminder of visiting grandparents as a child.

The room was bare. There were two black iron twin size beds, each with a single pillow and grey-green bedsheets. In between the beds stood a large bookcase, and on the opposite side of each bed was a simple table with an antique lamp. Across the room from the beds stood a large mahogany armoire with intricate carvings in the doors. The handles and trim were gold and bronze. On either side of the armoire were two identical wooden tables and some old chairs with battered cushions.

Sierra pulled the sheets off of the bed furthest from the door and replaced them with her own black sheets. She did the same with the pillow on the other bed,making a mental mote to buy more cushions in Downtown Magix; the second bed would easily convert into a small couch.

She, then, pulled an old wicker basket out of her bag, and put in a pile of blankets and smaller pillow coverings. From the pile, she pulled out a couple dark lavender pillowcases and covered the small decorative pillows she brought with her. One, she placed on the bed she was sleeping on; the others she left on the extra bed. Then, she spread a lighter lavender blanket over her bed. The basket of remaining blankets was placed onto the floor of the armoire for when she needed a change in her décor.

She hung a picture above her door. It was a simple image, framed in black. A black sun next to the silhouette of a heart, and then a cross. In the bottom left corner were roman numerals: _XXIV XXIX: XI. _She hung another black-framed painting above her bed. This one had more detail than the first. It was of an orange and pink rose with a honeysuckle vine stem. On the top of the rose was a bee, and on either side of the flower was a gem: a pearl on the left and an alexandrite stone on the right.

She placed her books on the bookcase in the center of the room, mixing in a few decorative trinkets and knick-knacks. Her journal, a battered leather book, however, was placed next to the lamp on the table by her bed. She set a pen there as well, placing the rest of her pens and markers into a ceramic cup on her desk.

She took a glance at the old analog clock across the room and sighed. There was still enough time to catch the next bus to Magix for those cushions she wanted, and she was sure she could find another black bedsheet while she was out as well.

And even if she couldn't find anything that afternoon, she at least felt at home.

--

It doesn't take long to realize that one can find anything in the City of Magix.

Anything, that is, except a map.

Layla's frustration steadily grew stronger. Most people in Magix, she saw, were friendly, but they were also much too busy to be bothered. She continued down the street, looking for signs of anybody who might be able to give decent directions.

As she walked, she came across a small store on a corner. The glass on the window was chipped and warped; cobwebs hung from inside the corner of the doorway. "H.N.C. 'Zines," she read the sign aloud. She could see the distorted shillouette of a person inside the building. She shrugged and pushed open the heavy door.

The figure inside was of an old lady. Her grey and white hair stood on end, like a dandilion. Her short stature was accentuated by her hunched back. The clothes she wore were black rags that seemed to be just draped over her frail body. Her skin was wrinkled, and her crooked nose seemed too large for her face; a wart retsted on the tip of her nose. On her pointed chin was a large, dark mole with a few noticable black hairs sprouting from it.

The lady cackled softly, stroking the black cat on the counter. The cat purred softly, rubbing its head on the woman's arm.

Layla coughed. The smell in there wasn't strong, but it was nauseating nonetheless. Even after the first moment breathing in the air, she felt strangely lightheaded.

"How may I help you, sssssssssssssweetheart? The woman ran her tongue over her yellowed teeth. "Perhapsssss you would like a new copy of the latesssssst fasssssssshion magazine?"

She was starting to feel a little dizzier, but she tried not to show it. "No thank you, ma'am. I was just looking for Alfea."

The lady continued to stroke the cat with her long yellowed finger nails. "Thisssssss placccccce issssss for magazinesssssss not mapsssssss."

"Alright. Thank you anyway ma'am," Layla stepped outside and took a few deep breaths of fresh air. Slowly, her head ceased spinning, and she was able to continue on her way.

Two girls stood outside the magazine shop. One was dressed a purple color so dark, it almost seemed black. Her white hair was cut into a short asymmetrical bob. The other girl wore black pants and a white shirt with black horizontal stripes. Her dark black hair was parted in the middle and hung in clumps around her face. The white-haired girl had smooth, pale skin without a mark or blemish, while the black-haired girl's face was dotted with blackheads and pimples.

Both girls looked at Layla and smiled.

"So, you're looking for Alfea, right?" The white-haired girl spoke.

"Yes. Do you know how to get there?"

She nodded. "It's a bit of a ways from here, across the forest. The bus station down the road has a shuttle bus that will take you there. Come on, I'll take you there," she wrapped her arm around Layla's shoulder, stroking the end of her thick, dark, ponytail.

The dark haired girl remained silent as she followed the other two girls towards the station. A large bus pulled into the station just as the three girls stepped onto the platform. Layla looked at the flashing sign on the bus with Alfea as the destination. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Layla stepped onto the bus and found a seat next to the window. She found herself dozing off as the bus pulled out of the station and headed down the road towards Alfea.

--

The white haired girl smiled slyly at her sister, showing her a strand of dark hair.

"What's that for?"

"Hush! I thought we'd give those Alfea students a piece of our mind."

"But Professor Griffin forbade us to invade the dance."

"We aren't going near the school. I figured we can cause enough trouble with a little spell I learned. We'll cast it out in the swamp on the way back to Cloud Tower."

"What if someone finds out?"

"You worry too much. _Nobody _will ever know about this. Bedsides, Alfea's only getting what they deserve."


End file.
